Watching
by sootgremlin11
Summary: Angsty/Shmoopy/Slightly Smutty. Peter/Sylar M/M. Light M. Sylar has been watching Peter. In a non-creepy way...well, kind of creepily. Established Relationship.


_A/N: First time writing in a while and first time ever writing smut so it's a very light M rating. I'm not entirely sure where this angsty/shmoopy glob of a story came from but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

Sylar decided that he was slightly creepy.

He had many reasons for coming to this conclusion; not including the obvious former serial killer tendencies – because he was honestly working on those. No, there were actually a startling number of other reasons which had led him to make this decision. Most of these reasons involved Peter.

Not in any stalker kind of way...obviously. He and Peter had been in a relationship of sorts for the past two months so that negated any stalker comparisons. However, that didn't change the fact that a lot of Sylar's behaviours involving Peter could definitely be labelled as creepy.

For example, he spent a great deal of time watching him. Now, for many couples this could be considered completely normal, if slightly smitten, behaviour. But, Sylar didn't watch Peter – he _watched_ Peter.

He studied the way his muscles tensed slightly when he was excited, the way his eyes twinkled when he was secretly amused and trying desperately to hide it, the way he would always take a long moment to smell his coffee before he took a sip and Sylar could spend hours studying the way that inviting bottom lip hooked down on one side to give his favourite crooked grin.

When Peter was asleep, limbs entangled with his and face nuzzled contentedly into his shoulder, Sylar would sometimes stay awake for hours listening to his steady breathing and his slow and even heartbeat. It never failed to calm him and that combined with Peter's soothing scent often lulled him to sleep.

Sylar had decided that he was slightly creepy now, despite the previous months of substantial evidence, when he had leant casually against the doorframe and was able to tell instantly who Peter was on the phone with even without using his super hearing but simply by looking at Peter's face. The knowledge was so instantaneous and so clearly true, that Sylar knew that he may have been watching Peter too intently and...creepily.

Sylar knew, without a doubt, that Peter was on the phone to his mother. She was the only one who could inspire such conflict in his features; love, affection and respect warring with wariness, defensiveness and mistrust. Sylar spared a fleeting moment to shudder at the thought of Angela Petrelli – he hadn't been kidding when he told her that she had raised the evil incarnate bar to an entirely new level - before returning his attention to Peter. His super hearing kicked in of its own accord as he listened to the conversation between mother and son.

"You're being ridiculous, Mom." Peter said wearily. "We've been over this. We've been over this _a lot _actually and I stand by my decision."

"_He killed Nathan, Peter. Your big brother. Have you just forgotten how much you loved him? Have you –"_

"Don't you dare. You know I haven't. But he's not like that anymore."

"_Peter, he is a master of lies and manipulation. I know you think he's reformed but –"_

"I don't think he's reformed, Mom. I think that he's reform_ing_. There's a difference and no offence, but you've done your fair share of lying and manipulating too."

"_A fair point but what about all the people he's killed? That hasn't changed just because he's said 'I'm sorry'."_

"That's true. But what else can he do, Mom? No one can bring them back and he can't change what he did. All he can do is to try and be good now and that is exactly what he's doing."

"_Is he? You'll have to forgive me if I'm having a hard time believing that, darling."_

"Mom," Peter's voice dropped to a hoarse whisper as he tried to make his mother understand, "do you honestly think that I would be with Sylar if I thought that there was even a chance that he was still that person? That killer? He's different now and...and...he makes me happy. What's so wrong with that?"

"_I think your ability to forgive anyone and everyone for anything is blinding you from the obvious. I know you think that he's good and that he makes you happy but you're clearly not thinking straight. People don't change."_

"That's not true. And you aren't listening to me!"

"_You can tell yourself that all you want, dear, but serial killers don't change overnight."_

"It wasn't overnight." Peter muttered.

On the other end of the line, Angela sighed. "_You've told me about the five year nightmare, Peter. That still doesn't mean –"_

"Why are we even having this conversation? _Again? _You've already made up your mind and you're not even willing to even consider the possibility that –"

"_Even if you have forgotten that you are dating your brother's killer, I have not. And neither have Claire or Noah. Your family is concerned about you, but until you can see the mistake you're making I don't see how you can be a part of this family. We've been through enough and we can't just sit back and watch you walk down this path. This will only end in tears, Peter, and I speak for all of us when I say we won't watch it happen."_

Peter only hesitated for a second while his mother's words sank in before he hung up the phone and threw it across the room where it smashed into the wall rather spectacularly.

Sylar felt himself go numb as he watched Peter. Watched his face crumble as he buried his face in his hands and his shoulders began to tremble.

This was his fault.

Peter had just basically been _disowned_ because of him. Yet another reason to hate Angela Petrelli, in Sylar's book. He honestly didn't know whether to go over to the couch and comfort Peter like he wanted to or to give him some space. As the reason for the rift between him and his family, who for some reason that Sylar could not fathom Peter loved, Sylar couldn't imagine Peter wanting to be anywhere near him right now.

However, Sylar's decision was made for him when Peter lifted his face and made eye contact.

The raw pleading look in his watery eyes was enough to make Sylar cross the room in a few long strides and wrap his arms around Peter tightly.

Peter nuzzled into the crook of Sylar's neck and took a shaky breath. Sylar in turn buried his face in Peter's soft hair and felt a fierce wave of protectiveness sweep over him as he took in Peter's scent. He tightened his hold further so there was absolutely no space between their bodies.

They sat like that for an indeterminate amount of time; it could have been minutes or hours for all Sylar knew but he didn't care. All there was was Peter in his arms. That was what mattered.

Peter mumbled something against Sylar's neck and Sylar smiled as he felt Peter's warm breath tickle his skin.

"I may have super hearing, but the power to decipher incredibly muffled speech is not one of the abilities in my arsenal."

He felt Peter grin before he pulled back slightly to look Sylar in the eye.

"There is nowhere I would rather be," Peter said seriously, "than right here with you."

Sylar felt his breath catch painfully in his throat. He pushed a strand of Peter's dark hair from his face and whispered, "You don't have to lie to spare my feelings, you know. I'm not worth that. I've done horrible things, and now on top of it all you've lost what's left of your family because of me."

Peter shushed him gently and brushed his thumb over Sylar's lips. "That's not true. You're worth everything to me. And what's happened with Mom and the others is not because of you. It's because of them. They just don't understand. Besides, you of all people should know that I wasn't lying."

That was true. Sylar hadn't felt the telltale tingle that would have revealed Peter's lie. He had been telling the truth. Or at least had believed he was. That knowledge delighted and confused Sylar in equal measure. Even as Gabriel Gray, he had never been as cherished as he was by Peter – and he really would use the word 'cherished' to describe the level of adoration Peter seemed to show him.

Sylar sighed. "I don't understand...and considering that my power is intuitive aptitude that is quite a statement."

Peter chuckled warmly as he ran a finger down Sylar's pale cheek. "I wish there was a way I could show you; make you believe what I'm saying is true even though you already know."

Sylar looked at Peter's sincere face and bit his lip. There was a way, but Sylar had avoided using that particular ability to protect Peter's privacy and also because it could be overwhelming for him. But he needed to know...and Peter had just said that he wanted that too.

"Peter," Sylar began uncertainly, "there is a way. It's just a little...personal."

"Great! What is it?"

"Well, when I was at the carnival I met this woman called Lydia. She had a sort of empathy which allowed her to sense a person's deepest desires through physical contact. Normally...intimate physical contact."

Peter grinned widely at that. "Well, that's not a problem." Peter shifted so he was straddling Sylar.

Sylar took a deep breath before leaning forward to press his lips to Peter's. Peter parted his lips to let Sylar's tongue slip inside and massage his own.

As their kiss deepened and Sylar's tongue lazily probed Peter's mouth he called on Lydia's ability. He was suddenly overcome by incredibly strong emotions that were not his own. Maybe it was because Peter was an empath but his emotions were incredibly strong; stronger than anyone else's he had sensed with Lydia's power.

_Want him to believe me._

_Want to him to feel about me like I do about him._

_Want my family to accept this._

_Want to be happy for once._

_Want Sylar..._

Sylar broke the kiss abruptly and tried to steady his suddenly ragged breathing. His mind was reeling from a sensory overload.

Peter did want to be with him – Sylar knew that for certain now. But he was deeply hurt by his family's reluctance to give him a chance, although Sylar could understand why perfectly. Sylar briefly allowed his own guilt about his role in the gradual disintegration of Peter's family to surface before sifting through the rest of the information he had gathered.

Peter was truly happy with him. Definitely the happiest he had been in a very long time, since even before his ability had manifested. And there was something else too. Something that if Sylar didn't know better, he would maybe call...love...

"Sylar?"

Sylar suddenly became aware of Peter gently shaking his shoulder while gazing at him with a concerned expression.

"Sylar, are you okay?"

He wanted to reassure him but suddenly any form of communication seemed impossible. He couldn't even nod. He simply met Peter's gaze as he tried in vain to make sense of both their feelings.

Love? Peter loved him?

The thought was utterly terrifying. Electrifying. Completely heart-soaringly unbelievable. But it was there. That feeling that he had sensed as clear as day. That feeling, that Sylar realised in a sudden heart-stopping moment, he felt as well.

Sylar lunged and crushed his lips against Peter's. Peter made a small 'oomph' of surprise before returning the gesture with utter desperation, digging his fingernails into the hard muscles of Sylar's shoulders and wrapping his legs as best he could around Sylar's waist on the narrow couch.

Sylar moaned as their groins were pressed together sharply and Peter began to torturously grind against him. He moved his hand under Peter's shirt and raked his fingers up and down his back while moving his other hand to grasp his ass firmly.

Peter groaned into the kiss and moved his hands down to fumble with Sylar's belt buckle. Sylar smirked as he grabbed Peter's hands and used telekinesis to make quick work of both their clothes.

He moved his arms to support Peter as he lurched forward and took them to the floor, taking care to make sure that Peter didn't hit his head. He trailed a series of open mouthed kisses down Peter's torso causing him to shiver with anticipation. Sylar grinned mischievously as he stopped inches away from Peter's already semi-erect cock and lifted his face to look at Peter.

His pupils were fully dilated and he was panting harshly. His entire body quivered with every touch and he whimpered slightly as Sylar blew gently on the head of his cock.

Sylar's grin grew even broader. He loved the sounds Peter made when they were having sex. He loved the way his face contorted in ecstasy as he hit that sweet spot over and over again with every thrust.

He loved Peter.

"I love you." Sylar breathed.

Peter's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he obviously tried to decide whether he had just imagined those three words or not. Sylar smiled and lightly stroked his inner thigh while he waited for the reality to sink in.

The smile Peter gave once the words had finally registered was one of pure joy.

"I love you too." He said softly. "I love you so much."

The explosion of euphoria Sylar felt following this verbal confirmation was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

They were in love. He and Peter Petrelli were in love. Peter Petrelli: his former arch nemesis.

His Peter.

Sylar made another decision in that moment. He was in fact, not that creepy at all. Well, apart from those former serial killing tendencies which he was definitely working on. He was just in love. And love, Sylar thought, makes everyone a little loopy.


End file.
